


breathe

by iiwhatislifeii



Series: kitchen talks [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Scenes of Underage Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emetophobia, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Haemophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Swearing, its pretty mild for the latter though, this is just bros being bros you heathens, trigger warning for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiwhatislifeii/pseuds/iiwhatislifeii
Summary: Five doesn't remember how he ended up on the kitchen floor. He tries to link his thoughts together but a sudden creak of floorboarding from the kitchen doorway cuts his train of thought short.There's someone else in the room.Five goes to pick up the closest weapon. He finds himself reciting all the major arteries in the human leg until... fluffy, pink bunny slippers come into view? His gaze finds an annoyingly familiar face staring back at him."Hey, kiddo." Klaus drawls, bending down to meet his eye level. "Burning the midnight oil?"Five gives stabbing Klaus in the knees a second thought. Klaus' hands try to pinch his cheeks. Five slaps them away.Yes, a quick jab to the popliteal artery is starting to look like a good idea.OR:Five is finally put on the end of some mildly competent parenting/big brother-ing after he raids Reginald's alcohol cabinet. He doesn't seem to like it all that much. Guardian figures? Overrated.Klaus is also very much done with everything.





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> what would my head be like? if not for my shoulders or without your smile?

Five doesn’t remember how he ended up on the kitchen floor. There’s a brief moment of clarity as the hardwood flooring beneath his knees stops spinning. But still… nothing seems right.

When his vision finally focuses and looks down, he sees what was probably a glass of scotch or bourbon. He didn’t exactly pay attention to what he had raided from his father’s liquor cabinet- but whatever it was— he is now sitting in a pool of glass and alcohol. A dull throb faintly aches from his left palm and he looks down to see splotches of crimson. Five’s vision goes blurry again. He tries to link his thoughts together on why the bright red sets alarms off in his brain but a sudden creak of floorboarding from the kitchen doorway cuts his train of thought short. 

There’s someone else in the room.

Five goes to pick up the closest weapon- fears of the Commission or the Handler coming to kidnap him and his family, even kill them, make the world even foggier. His hand closes on a chunk of glass from the broken tumbler. The jagged ends press into his throbbing hand but simply bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and presses himself to the back of the kitchen counter. Five inches slowly to where the figure is nearing the table and Five crouches behind the corner, ready for anything. He finds himself reciting all the major arteries in the human leg until… fluffy, pink, bunny slippers come into view? His gaze follows lanky legs and a long, black-feathered coat up to an annoyingly familiar face staring concerned and bleary eyed at him. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Klaus drawls, bending down. “Burning the midnight oil?”

Five gives stabbing Klaus in the knees a second thought. Klaus goes to pick at the mess of glass. Five scowls and slaps his hands away. Klaus tries to pinch his cheeks.

Yes, a quick jab to the popliteal artery is starting to seem like a good idea. 

“I’ve got it, Klaus. Screw off.” He says. Except it sounds more like, “I'm God, cows. Scoof.”

Klaus pauses to blink slowly. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards and says amused, “Yes, of course. I’m sure you are.” 

Usually, Five would just glare a hole into his head at the condescending tone, but unfortunately, inebriation is not a common ally to anyone. Five pushes forward to tackle him? Hit him? Just do something- but he just sort of falls forward into Klaus’ arms. 

“Wow. Never thought you were a hugger.” 

“Not hugging. Mm trying to _ hit _you.” Five manages to mumble into the thick, feathered lining of Klaus’ coat. He’s dizzy and the world blurs so he opts for staying in his arms for a little while. Yes, only a little while. He doesn’t like the safe warm feeling he gets listening to the steady heartbeat in Klaus’ chest. Nope. What an absurd idea. Absolutely absurd.

Five leans closer.

Klaus gasps and Five is instantly reminded of those 90’s telenovelas Five used to steal from Blockbuster. Klaus (and Diego, secretly and begrudgingly) would ask for him to bring some back every time he snuck out. They would watch them on the old twenty ton TV set up in the attic during the weekends when everyone was asleep. Though if anyone were to ask Diego about, he would probably deny that it ever happened. 

Klaus is pouting. Ack. “You’re calling me a cow? Trying to hit me? I thought we were having a bonding moment here?”

Five feels a wave of annoyance at his brother’s theatrical antics and his current presumptuous accusations. He pushes Klaus away to stagger to his feet and doesn’t mourn the loss of warmth. Not at all. Definitely not. 

As he walks, Five, quite impressively, avoids the glass and puddles. He stumbles over to the counter and falls into a chair, completely and utterly graceless.

“C’ mon, Five. You can talk to me.” Klaus is making those pathetic puppy dog eyes at him. Five hates the way it makes him want to hug- _ try to hit _Klaus again. So Five snorts- it’s a rather uncouth noise unto which he will most definitely murder Klaus for (if he can remember this night) if he ever speaks of it. 

“What? And talk to the addict about the-“ _ Hiccup. “- _dangers of alcohol abuse? Funny.” Five sneers.

Klaus doesn’t even blink at the jab. “Wow,” He says dryly. “Was that an insult? Because if that was, that was actually weak. Like, pathetically weak.” A Cheshire grin spreads across his face. “You must be really smashed right now, huh.” Klaus goes to pinch his cheeks and pouts when Five immediately slaps his hands away.

“Mmmnot,” Five slurs. His vision is soft and smudged. Colors become their opposites and shapes with edges turn into blob-like silhouettes. The lights are too bright and the shadows feel like they can swallow him whole. There’s a slow and steady pulse reverberating through the back of his head, like the beat of distant drums, but Five can’t place where it came from. Its pure chaos. Nothing like the neat and organized series of facts and figures he is used to. Five hates it.

Klaus raises an eyebrow and leans on the counter, his “Hello, Goodbye” tattoos splayed upwards like he’s waiting for Five to give him his own hands for a palm reading. With his feathered coat, smudged dark eyeshadow and the thick, black lettering on his palms basically rendering him a human Ouija board- he definitely looked the part for street carnival psychic. Then Five’s eyes drew back to the pink bunny slippers. They’re quite distracting. 

“I’m sorry, _ Brüderchen, _what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Five closes his eyes and wishes him away. Opens them. Klaus is looking at him expectantly. Five glares back at him. He just wants to pass out on the kitchen table, is it too much effort to go away?

“Hey, can I see your hands, short stack?”

What? Why? Anger. Confusion. Five isn’t a short stack. Five is confusion. Confuse? Confoosed? What’s the word again?

Klaus reaches over and takes them anyway. Five is too busy focusing on not hacking up half of the bottle he just drank onto the table to slap them away this time. 

“Shit, kid.” Klaus winces in secondhand discomfort.

Five looks down. Oh. _ Oh. _The red- that’s blood. That’s not right. Why is there blood outside his hands? Shouldn’t it be inside- 

“You’re pretty self-destructive, huh. Thought that was my thing? I’m feeling my dominance is a little threatened here.” Klaus’ stupid little smirk is waiting, just _ waiting _ to be punched off his face.

Five’s thoughts finally latch onto something clever and supercilious to say. He has. He promises. He just… vomits onto the table before he can.

“_ Shit!” _ Klaus squeaks springing back in surprise. His chair tips back and he goes to the ground with a loud **thunk** . “Christ on a freaking _ bike _, Five!”

There’s a tiny bubble of guilt that starts in his stomach- but of course, it could just as easily be another wave of bile. Five looks down. His sleeves are warm and wet and covered with- Five gags again. 

_ Yup, not guilt, definitely vomit- _

This time, Klaus is quick to put a small trash can in front of his face. Five could care less about how he just happened to have one on hand all of a sudden- or even how he got to his side so quickly despite being across the whole table as he heaves into the can. He’s screwing his eyes shut, trying to wish away the uneasiness in his gut.

Five feels the world swirling in his eyes and reality bends. Suddenly, he can’t feel the trash can in his hands or the chair under him anymore. He hasn’t had anything today except for coffee and alcohol yet he can smell the acrid tones of soured peanut butter and marshmallows. He opens his eyes and looks up. The fluorescent lighting of the kitchen is now replaced with bright, steady streams of sunlight coming from the mansion’s windows. Five finds himself standing in the longest hallway in the house. The realization hits him. It’s _ that _ hallway.

The exhaustion he felt all those years ago seeps back into his bones easier than he thought it would. 

“_ Number Five _!” His head snaps around.

Dad.

“The last series of jumps was 4.7 seconds slower than the last. Do it again!” The same old severe lines stretch thinly across his forehead as his _ “father” _scowls. Five can faintly see his own pale face reflected in that stupid monocle. He looks down the hallway and it seems to get longer the more he looks. A wave of dizziness swallows him whole. Five screws his eyes shut as he remembers these sessions. He thought he’d forgotten it or pushed them down years ago but- 

“Are you deaf, Number Five? I said to do it- _ again!” _Reginald snaps the cane he’s holding onto the flooring and the sound makes Five wince violently. 

There's a bundle of ugly words and feelings rising in his throat. His airway tightens as he shakes his head and sinks to his knees.

“I- I can’t. I can’t, it’s too much.”

Reginald’s eyes flare with something deadly promised in them. “You know I do _ not _ stand for insolence, boy. _ Get up!” _He hisses. 

Five struggles to swallow what’s threatening to bubble out of his chest. His shoulders ache. 

“Dad-“

“Again! Get up!”

Five pushes into the spatial realm but it’s like trying to move a brick wall. He glitches and flails backward. His intestines rearrange themselves for the fiftieth time today. There’s smoke and the smell of ozone in the air. Five blearily watches his world go blurry and embers that smell like burnt hair float to the ground. 

Five’s stomach screams with discomfort and retches. There’s gasping for breath and scent of peanuts and marshmallows. The gagging turns into soft whimpers and sobs.

“I can’t, Dad. I can’t. _ Please- _“

“You and I both know well that we do not _ beg-“ _Reginald is seething, “Do you think your enemies will care if you can’t jump anymore? No! They will take the opportunity to annihilate you, Number Five.” His expression is cold and displeased. Five’s shuddering form pulls no flicker of care in his eyes- just disappointment. 

“I thought you to be the most stoic and focused of your siblings,” Reginald sneers, “But it seems I stand corrected.” Five can’t hold the stare of his cold, dead eyes for more than a sliver of a moment. 

“You’re just as weak as the rest of them.”

Five feels something break in him.

“Only the strong survive in the world.”

He can’t tell if it’s his stomach or that burning ache on the left side of his chest.

“You need to be cold!”

He doesn’t care what it is at this point.

“_ Five _.”

“Collected!”

He just hurts.

“_ Five _!”

“Calculating!”

Everywhere.

“_ Five, it’s okay.” _

“Apathetic!”

God, make it stop, make it stop, _ make it stop- _

“_ You’re safe.” _

The hallway is getting shorter.

“You’re with me.”

His father’s reflection flickers against the hardwood flooring.

“I’ve got you.”

Five blinks and when he looks up, he’s back sitting at the table. Kitchen lights burn into his retinas. The floor is solid and steady under his feet. It takes a minute or two into trying to control his breathing and gag reflex when he realizes there a weight on his hair and back and soft, comforting murmurings coming from over his shoulder. Five doesn’t give a flying shit about anything anymore and leans into the touch. He feels weak and childish and he just wants to go to _ sleep _ but everything _ hurts. _He squeezes his eyes shut again. There are sounds of tiny pitter-patters against the plastic of the trash can and his face feels wet and hot. Five feels his shoulders shake violently. His nose burns from the stench and breaths are getting harder to catch. There are pathetic, tangled noises in his throat desperate to exit his mouth but he clenches his jaw and continues to stare into the dark abyss of the can.

“Hey, hey, hey. Five.” Klaus says as he pulls his clenched fingers from the trash can gently. “Shhh, it’s okay. I got you.” Warm hands are a steadying force on his shoulders and he feels feather-light touches on his cheeks wiping away droplets of tears he didn’t even realize were there. His breathing is slowing by the second. When he opens his eyes, Klaus is kneeled in front of his chair, and remarkably, still taller than Five this way. 

“There you are, kiddo. Where’d you go?”

Klaus’ eyes are soft and kind. Five is relieved that they aren’t the cold, dead ones of his father-

Reality slaps him. _ His father._

The flashback. Klaus saw him having a flashback. Five remembers the drills up and down the hall. The rawness of his throat. The damn hardwood floors he’d collapse on. His father’s beratement. 

Five’s grip on Klaus’ jacket tightens as his breathing picks up again. His gaze is forced down as he curls in on himself. Klaus saw him. He saw him. He saw him breakdown. God, why is he so weak? He’s acting like _ a child- _

“Hey, hey, no. Five. Look at me, look.” Klaus’ gentle hands lift his gaze to his face. “Focus. Breathe. You’re here. You’re safe.” Klaus guides his hands to his chest. 

“Breathe with me.”

Five inhales deeply as Klaus does and exhales shakily. Once he can mirror him, Five centers himself by focusing on three moles on Klaus’ face that were too small to be seen from afar and idly tries to calculate the relative distance between them. They actually look like they’d make Orion’s Belt if the left one was just a few degrees- He realizes he’s been staring for a while now. Klaus smiles lightly.

“_ Pobrecito... _ I think that was quite an ordeal, huh?” Klaus is carding his fingers through his hair. Five gives him an icy look plainly saying: “ _ You think?” _

Klaus winces. “Right, sorry.

There’s a moment of silence before Klaus springs up and huffs. Five is mildly jarred by the sudden movement. Klaus’ hands fall on his hips and says, “Well, off to bed with you.” 

Five is caught off guard by the sudden change and stares blankly at Klaus.

“Are you good to walk or what?” 

There’s more awkward silence.

“I’m totally down if you want me to carry you-“

“Touch me and I’ll cut off your di-”

“Ooooh! He speaks!” 

Five is baffled at the continuous optimism practically oozing off of Klaus. If he smiled any brighter, the sun would disappear. The sudden jarring switch between ‘Mother Hen’ Klaus and ‘Annoying Big Brother’ Klaus reminds Five of how enigmatic and eccentric he is. A small part of Five is comforted that part of him hasn’t changed since they were kids. 

“Ya know, if I’m honest with you, I kinda like you better not talking. No snark, no sass, no sarcastic quips, no telling me how I have the IQ of a small, underdeveloped sea slug-“

“Do _ you _ ever stop talking?”

“Damn, kid. Not gonna pull punches? Thought we just had a good heartfelt moment-“

“Klaus, I’ll blink you to the roof and kick you off.”

Klaus puts up both his hands in a surrendering pose and wiggles his eyebrows, “Feisty!” There’s a swagger in his step as he walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a kitchen cloth. He goes to the sink to wet it and then comes back and proceeds to reach forward to wipe Five’s mouth. Five slaps his hands away with an “I’m not a toddler” and takes the cloth himself. As Five wipes his mouth and sleeves, Klaus leans on the table. He remarks softly, “You could’ve told me.” 

Five freezes for a sliver of a second. He regains his composure. 

“About what?” He counters smoothly. Everything still hurts and it’s bright and a little blurry but he doesn’t feel like vomiting anymore.

In return, Klaus gives him a look, “Are deadass serious right now?”

Five doesn’t have the energy to do this. He just wants to go upstairs and sleep. 

“Can you just leave it alone?” Five lets himself deflate a little. “Please?”

Five looks up at Klaus to see him searching his expression for something he doesn’t know. He goes on for a few more seconds looking more calculating that Five has ever seen him before. But just as suddenly as the look comes, it leaves and he softens. He sighs.

“Okay.”

Five is a little stunned. That easily? Klaus has to be the most stubborn person he knows.

“Okay?” Five repeats incredulously.

Klaus raises both eyebrows, “Unless you _ want _to have this conversation now-“

“No.” Five interrupts. “No, definitely not.”

“Okay, then.” Klaus says satisfied. “So, are you going to bed now?”

Five feels his body’s exhaustion and everything hurts so much he doesn’t know if he can even move. He’d honestly settle for sleeping on the kitchen table at this point.

“In a minute.” Five silently prays Klaus accepts his word and goes back to his room.

Klaus takes one good look at him and it’s like he knows exactly what is going through his mind because the next second, Five is being lifted off the ground.

“Put me _ down _ , you absolute and utter _ ingrate _ .” Five struggles and elbows him in the gut but Klaus doesn’t budge. He gets jostled around and his face ends up in the feather lining of Klaus’ jacket. As he spits out feathers, he hisses, “I swear to God, I will shove this chicken feather cardigan in a fucking _ blender _, do you hear me?”

“Oohhh! Brother mine! Have you stooped so low as to hurt a poor, defenseless, innocent, overcoat? This is my baby. I made her myself.” Klaus wails. Five silently ponders his melodrama and whether or not he's the actual child in this situation. 

“Besides kid, you’re gonna need some help putting Hello Kitty bandaids on that-,” Klaus bites back a giggle and you can feel the imaginary quotation marks in his voice, “_ Sick _ new battle scar-“ He goes off into a laughing fit.

Five doesn’t have the energy to hit him again. So he just makes pathetic huffs and growls. Klaus has to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh again because, “Oh my God, you sound like a kitten, _ so cute”. _Five pinches what flesh he can get to at. Klaus yelps and remains quiet for the rest of the walk. They slowly but surely make their way up the stairs and through the halls. Five would never admit it but there’s a sort of comforting sway in his brother’s step that almost lulls him into closing his eyes for a little while as they make their way to his room. 

As Klaus reaches the hall of their bedrooms, he tenderly lectures, “So, lil bro… you’re like, three. The lightest lightweight _ ever _now. You can’t keep drinking like this and not expect to get some serious alcohol poisoning.”

Five goes to tell him for the hundredth time that, “He is _ not _a child-“ but there’s a sudden feeling in his gut and he fears he’ll start gagging again. So he remains silent. The world keeps spinning and he begrudgingly tucks himself into the soft feathers of the jacket. Klaus says nothing.

Klaus finally arrives at his room and softly places him on his bed. He gently peels Five’s blazer off inch by inch until he can finally toss it into the hamper. Klaus groans when he sees little splatters have made their way to his own jacket. Five smirks smugly at the jackets fate. 

Klaus eyes narrow. “You meant to do that didn’t you.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“I can neither confirm nor deny- but I’d still say that thing got what it deserved.”

Klaus tuts and rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m a good and temperate brother, you little _ rotzlöffel _.”

He goes to rummage through his closet for something new for Five to wear but all he can think is that the clink of the hangers are just- _ So. Damn. Loud. _

Five growls and buried his head under a pillow. “Just go _ away _already, Klaus.” But what he really means is: “Please come here and hug me again before I go into another fit of emotional distress-“ but Five will bury that somewhere deep in his chest, leave it there, and then die one day. That crap is going to his grave. 

“No can do, _ mi hermano.” _Klaus seems to have no sense of social cues or tact. Though, when he thinks about it, he knows being a nuisance is just something Klaus lives for. 

“Lordy, are schoolboy shorts and fancy ties all you wear?” Klaus sounds incredibly offended by the lack of fashion choice. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stand for this. I’m calling a state of emergency. Unacceptable.”

Five wants to teleport him out of the window (‘Not really,’ a small voice faintly reminiscent of Delores choruses smugly in his head).

“Wait right here. I’ll be right back. Promise.”

Klaus exits the room with the dirty laundry. He tries to go to sleep but the pulsing in his head just won’t stop and the scratchy wool material of his shirt is making him itch. He feels too much of anything and everything. It goes on for decades and Five thinks he just might die, when Klaus is back. Five can barely see him as he struggles to open the door and watches on with what might’ve been mild amusement when he resorts to plainly kicking it open, that is, if he wasn’t actually dying at the moment. 

“Looky at what I gooooot!” Klaus chimes in off tuned. 

He has a clean basket of clothes in one arm and in the other, a bundle of items Five can’t see clearly. Klaus beams, “Care kit incoming!”

Klaus sets down the basket and the other paraphernalia. He unceremoniously dumps the items on the bed. Among the pile, Five makes out Asprin and a first aid kit. Five internally cheers. When Klaus hands him a pair of pills and an open water bottle, he practically inhales it in under a second.

“See, kiddo? Taking alcohol advice from a former addict? More helpful than you think.” Klaus boops his nose after he’s swallowed the pills. Five bats his hand away half-heartedly. Klaus continues his nursing crusade and goes to open the first aid kit. Five glares at the box.

“I can do it myself, Klaus.” Five grumbles, carefully crossing his arms. “I’m not a kid.”

Klaus reaches over with a gentle smile and softly untangles them saying, “I know, but everyone needs some help once in a while.” Five huffs and looks away as he lets Klaus tend to his cut palms. “I mean, I’m a grown man and sometimes Diego has to scrape me off the floor sometimes.”

“That’s because you have the mentality of a six year old.”

Klaus rolls his eyes and smiles slightly but says nothing. He finishes off by wrapping white gauze around the wound. 

“Now, to purge your closet of those hideous uniforms.”

He marches over to the basket and pulls out fabrics upon fabrics out and onto the bed. He holds the first article up.

Long sleeved rainbow tie dye. 

Five just looks at him. Klaus needs no further explanation as he mumbles, “At least I gave it a try.”

“Klaus, I’m not gonna wear any of this. My uniforms are fine and your fashion sense is atrocious.” 

“Says the thirteen-fifty-eight year old schoolboy who still wears knee highs-“

“Let me sleep, Klaus!”

Klaus ignores him and rummages through the pile again.

A black turtleneck.

“Did you steal that from Diego?”

“Whaaaaat?” Klaus says nonchalantly and looks off to the side. “Nope.” But he still shoves it back into the basket looking slightly embarrassed. He pulls out more. 

Orange crop top. Purple wife beater. Yellow button down with a six inch high collar. Red, white, and blue sweater with silver sequins. Tight black shirt donning ‘high quality garbage’ in cursive.

“Can you just get another shirt from my closet?”

“Nope.”

“Go away!”

“Then stop being so picky!”

A plain sunflower colored hoodie. 

It’s… not horrible. He would’ve liked blue better but Five isn’t about to give the satisfaction of actually finding something that he might actually like to Klaus. 

“I don’t want to.”

“So is your new fashion sense white collars that smell like a garbage truck and an alleyway bar had a lovechild?”

Five just lets out a frustrated yell. He could strangle him right now. 

“It doesn’t even matter just put it on!” 

“Klaus!”

“Kiddo, your shirt smells like booze and actual horse sh-“

“Fine!”

Five switches the white collar for the hoodie. 

Soft, homey warmth. He melts. 

Silence. Klaus is standing with his arms crossed looking expectantly.

“This is mine now.” Five mumbles.

Klaus’ blinding smile is smug.

“Shut up, Klaus.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I can hear you thinking it.”

“Jesus, there’s no pleasing you, is there?”

Five just groans in defeat and buries himself into the duvet.

“Now, I’m gonna take the rest of these uniforms and burn them-“

“Klaus.”

“Maybe sew some new sweaters-“

“Klaus!”

“You’re favorite color is blue right? And oh! And don’t forget to brush your teeth in the morning, your breath is gonna reek-“

“_ Get out, Klaus!” _

“Okay, okay! Chillax, lil bro.”

Klaus puts his hands up placatingly in surrender as he slips out the door. He hears the muffled thump of it closing as Five sighs in relief and pulls the covers tighter around him. Slumber beckons him within the minute. 

And later (if his nightstand had stayed empty) Five would’ve sworn it was a dream when he hears a door creaking once again and a foggy memory of a gentle weight in his hair. Little does he know is when he wakes up in the morning, he’ll find a pale blue sweater laying innocently on his nightstand. He will try not to smile.

And if anyone notices that Klaus is now the only one who can get away with messing up Five’s hair or lazily draping an arm around his shoulders nowadays, they won’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Brüderchen: Little Brother (German)
> 
> Rotzlöffel: Brat; It literally means snot-spoon (German)
> 
> Mi Hermano: My Brother (Spanish)
> 
> Pobrecito: Poor little thing (Spanish) 
> 
> Other Notes:
> 
> •i haven’t posted or written a whole fic in years. like, literal years. so if this is a little dusty in any technical way, let me know! (as long as it’s constructive criticism- i’m a weak spine and this is my first literary baby in forever so be nice thanks <3)
> 
> •idk if you can tell, but i have a headcanon that klaus and diego see each other more often so they’ve picked up on each other's language. i mean klaus does call five mi hermano in the show and plus, i just see klaus as an avid user of terms of endearment and just idk??? let me have this?
> 
> •klaus is a pretty soft and caring person and five does have a soft spot for him- i mean remember when five compliment’s klaus’ dress? or in the van with luther when he talks about the waxing his you know what? five literally loses composure and has to hide his smile. (i know it’s actually aidan breaking character but it still works for five being amused- agh just let me have this please.) i’d kill for more development between these two. like, did you know five literally asks klaus if he’s okay more than any other sibling in the show? diego is a second. 
> 
> •i feel like they’re not overly affectionate in the verbal sense but i feel like they are more of the actions speak more kinda people
> 
> •idk if any of you care or like this but i have a diego fic like this in the works so lmk if that’s something you might like… (not a bribe or anything but it involves diego cooking which i think is great….)
> 
> • sorry for rambling, if you liked this leave a comment! (not to sound needy or whatever but comments are my fuel haha)
> 
> Tumblr: whatislifeideka 
> 
> -> don’t hesitate to talk to me if you want!!!
> 
> love you all! have a nice rest of your day!   
╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
